Music Again
by dapperacademywarbler
Summary: Kurt really just wants to hear Karofsky sing, but when Karofsky refuses, there's only one thing Kurt can really do...


AN: One for the Pirates, Karofsky smut. I originally wrote this on tumblr to cheer someone up, but I thought it would be okay to post on here. I'm not the 'smut' loving type, but I write what makes others happy, so, enjoy! Hopefully...

I do not own Glee, the characters involved. Nor do I own the lyrics used; they belong to Justin Hawkins and Adam Lambert.

* * *

><p>"I want you to sing," Kurt demanded with a sigh at the end of this sentence. The taller boy looked at him in confusion and looked around the locker room to make sure no one was there.<p>

"You want me to… sing?"

"That's what I said," retorted Kurt, "I'll reward you for it." He placed a hand over Dave's crotch and started to rub it gently, causing Dave to let out a hollow sounding moan; not daring to keep quiet.

"Kurt... I-"

"You what, Dave?"

"I... can't sing," he said, slightly alarmed by the way Kurt was touching him.

"From what I've heard others say, you can," cooed Kurt, whispering near Karofsky's lips. "Please, for me?"

Kurt pressed a kiss to Karofsky's jawline and slipped down to his jeans, unhooking the belt, tugging the zipper and froze as he pulled on the rough material - taking hold of Dave's boxers to catch a glimpse of the beautiful swollen member before him. The porcelain boy gulped and looked up, mouthing the word 'sing'. Of course, Dave was adamant. Singing was for losers, right?

_"I want your body, mind, soul et cetera, and one day you will see..."_

As Karofsky sang, Kurt traced his pale lips across his throbbing member and took part of him into his mouth, making Dave moan. Kurt bobbed his head once and looked up with a teasing glimmer to his ocean blue eyes. Kurt raised an eyebrow when Karofsky stopped.

"Why aren't you singing?"

"…I-I can't. I can't whilst you're…"

The taller boy had never felt so nervous in his life.

"Dave… if you don't sing, I won't give you your reward. I want to hear your voice."

Silence struck between the two of them, Kurt's eyes still curiously gazing up at the boy. He inhaled softly and started to sing, with a smile, as if trying to persuade Karofsky into singing along... and it worked.

"_And… I ain't met n-nobody better-er, you're someone else's baby...  
>I'm so sick of living for other people,<br>Took meeting you to realise..." _they sang in unison, Kurt's singing fading down as the tall boy eased into it. Karofsky let out a raspy 'fuck' and tilted his head back against the locker whilst he picked up the song again. Trying as best as he could to sing with Kurt's lips stroking him tenderly. Why was Kurt doing this? God, Dave didn't think Kurt could be so dominant and sultry. He was wrong about Kurt's innocence all along.

"_I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya_… Kurt… fuck…"

Kurt pulled off again, causing Karofsky to clench his fist and growl in frustration. So he took a deep breath and started to sing with everything he had in his lungs, like they were his last words.

_"PUT YOU'RE LITTLE H-HAND IN MINE AND LOOK INTO MY EYES BABY, EYES._  
><em>OH, YOU M-MAKE ME WANNA LISTEN TO MUSIC AGAIN…<em>  
><em>YEAH YOU MAKE ME WA-WANNA LISTEN TO MUSIC AGAIN!"<em>

The smaller boy looked up at him with satisfaction, continuing to bob his head over and over, Karofsky singing, sweating and stuttering, cursing in between and then he placed his hands into Kurt's hair and messed it up, his hands shaking as Kurt continued to tease and ease him off.

"Kurt… I'm so… so close… Don't dare pull away, please!" he begged, breathing a lot heavier than before. He felt his knees buck slightly and felt he could collapse from the strength is the upcoming orgasm. He started to sing again, though it was more of a shout. The porcelain boy decided that now would be a good time to harmonize with a hum around Dave's throbbing cock, sending him over the edge.

"_OH… Y-YOU MA-MAKE ME WANNA LISTEN TO MUSIC AGAIN…_  
>KURT… <em>SHIT<em>…"

* * *

><p>The porcelain boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled as if nothing had happened. He decided to zip up Karofsky's jeans and sat him down on the bench, letting Karofsky lean onto his shoulder rather awkwardly due to the height difference.<p>

"You have a remarkable voice, David. You've got quite a talent there," Kurt giggled, crossing one leg over the other.

"I knew you were good at singing but… turns out your lips are good for other things too…" Karofsky said breathlessly with a little smile creeping from the corner of his mouth. "W-why did you do that? Y'know… the… blowjob…"

Kurt tilted his head and smiled, stroking Karofsky's hair gently. "I just... really wanted to hear you sing…"


End file.
